This invention is related to the preparation of the zeolite, Dodecasil-1H, with a methylazabicyclononanium directing agent.
Dodecasil-1H is a member of a group of zeolites designated "the Clathrate Group" by Barrer. Note R. M. Barrer, Hydrothermal Chemistry of Zeolites (1982), Academic Press, 111 Fifth Avenue, New York, p. 19, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Other members of the group are the rare mineral melanophlogite, discovered by von Lasaux in 1876, and ZSM-39. ZSM-39 is described in the Dwyer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,166, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A drawing is given in H. Gerke, H. Gies, and F. Liebau (1982), Dodecasil-1H: Der Einfachste Vertreter einer Polytypen Reihe von Sio.sub.2 -Clathraten, Zeitschrift fuer Kristallographie, 159, 52-53, the entire disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, from which a model of Dodecasil-1H can be constructed. From this model a hypothetical X-ray diffraction pattern corresponding to Dodecasil-1H can be constructed.
Dodecasil-1H is felt to have the same utility as ZSM-39, e.g., as a catalyst or as a sorbent.